Forum:Alannian Isabellia Langiana
Name: Alannian Isabellia Lang Nickname: Lana, Isabell, Ella, Bess .Gender: Female Age: 16 Type of Magician: Animal Charmer,- please Healing, Combat Path of Gods: Bastet, -please. Isis, Neith Parents: Jacob Alexander Lang,( a magican, disappereance) Louise Alannian Lang, ( A magican, Gone ) Sibling: Alexander Derek Lang 22 ( a magican), ( 20, assume that he is lost ), Annaliena Samiela Lang, 20 ( a magican ), ( 18, assume that she is missing ) Lucca Samson Lang 18 (a magican) ( 16, assume that he is alive or dead ) Appearance: Long dark black hair and blue eyes, and tall and slim and wear a green dress and sandle Personality: She is Sweet, and Kind and Wise and beauilful and pretty and extraordinary, and elegant History: . She was born on the January 21 1994. When she was 10 year old. her brother Alexander tell his family that he going to the movies with his friend and after the movies was over, he didn't come back home yet and they assume that he is a lost.When she was 12 year old, her sister Annaliena tell her family that she is going to the library, and after, she was done with the library, she didn't come back home yet and they assume she is missing. When she was 14 year old, her brother Lucca tell his family that he is going to take a walk, and he haven't come back from walk to home, and they assume that he is alive or dead. When she was 14 year old, her parent being attack by bad guys, and she order the Cats attack bad guy, but she didn't k now how she do that. When she is 16 year old now, she need help with finding the treasure,(amulet stone with Bastet's symbol on it. ) and she summonded the Cat to help her find the treasure.She was afraid of herself or don't know what is wrong with herself. until, the next day she think that is something wrong with her. Her parent tell her that she is the animal charmer magican, and she need to go to the trainer, to help her and train her.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 15:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Weapons: Cat sword, Black cat dagger, Cat knife, Cat necklace. Coments Um, okay. First, "Sorceress" is not a type of magician. Go here to see all of the types. Second, you didn't say what weapons she has, so please fill that out. And third, needs A LOT more history. And fourth, please sign your claims with 4 ~'s. Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 21:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) AnnaWiseLAJ 01:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC)It is time for destiny to come and ur dreams always come trueAnnaWiseLAJ 01:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Animal-MAKING is not a magician type, sorry, she can be an animal CHARMER, in which case she can summon animals but not create them. Also, if she didn't know she was a magician at first and didn't think they existed, why would she suddenly think she was one? And what treasure are you talking about? And for the weapons, what do you mean she has a "swan sword", "black cat dagger", etc.? Do you mean the weapons have an animal design on them? When life gives you lemons…You make beef stew! :D 00:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the weapons with animal design on it.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 15:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Who are her parents? Every New Journey Begins with the First Step~ Shadow 02:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Please chose three types of magician Every New Journey Begins with the First Step~ Shadow 15:57, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I choose Three Magican types and can she have blood of CleopatraI love the Cats, and Wolves 16:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Approved "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 22:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC)